07 Sierpnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość Poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Wakacje z Jedynką - Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 1/5 Po przygodę - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Hubert Drapella; wyk.:Stanislaw Mikulski, Grażyna Marzec, Lech Ordon, Ewa Szykulska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Wakacje z Jedynką - Samochodzik i Templariusze - odc. 2/5 Fałszywy brodacz - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Natura w Jedynce - Domy Zwierząt (Animal House) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zwykła/niezwykła rodzinka - odc. 15/20 (No Ordinary Family, ep. 15, No Ordinary Powell) kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Smaki polskie - Karkówka z grilla; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Prawda o lwach cz. 1 (The Truth about Lions) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 75 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Wszystko przed nami - odc. 76 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Polskie wakacje na Pomorzu 8; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Klan - odc. 2582 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 MacGyver II - odc. 21, Amnezja (MacGyver II, ep. 21, D. O. A.: MacGyver); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5 etap: Zakopane - Szczyrbskie Pleso ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5 etap: Zakopane - Szczyrbskie Pleso; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 5 etap: Zakopane - Szczyrbskie Pleso; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 71. Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Eska Music Awards 2014 - nominacje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 92 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Małolata - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Wrzuć na luuuz - Rozmowa kwalifikacyjna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 1/7 - Plac Napoleona - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Marta Chodorowska, Zofia Tomaszewska - Charewicz, Wojciech Solarz, Krzysztof Stroiński, Anna Dereszowska, Borys Szyc, Jakub Mazurek, Cezary Morawski, Katarzyna Gniewkowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Lato z Polskim Dokumentem - Cyrograf - txt. str. 777 kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Igor Mołodecki; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 MacGyver II - odc. 21, Amnezja (MacGyver II, ep. 21, D. O. A.: MacGyver); serial kraj prod.USA (1986); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Miejsce zbrodni. Czas odwetu. (Tatort: Kopfgeld (Nick's Revenge)) 90'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Christian Alvart; wyk.:Til Schweiger, Luna Schweiger, Tim Wilde, Stefanie Stappenbeck, Fahri Yardim; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Notacje - Edmund Baranowski. Powstanie Warszawskie. Walki na Woli; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Daniec z gwiazdami czyli EuroShow - odc. 4; zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:35 Mikołajek - odc. 47 Wrotki (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Les patins); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Mikołajek - odc. 48 Film (Le Petit Nicolas ep. On tourne); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Mikołajek - odc. 49 Zakupy (Le Petit Nicolas ep. Nicolas fait des courses); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Lokatorzy - odc. 89 Niezręczna sytuacja; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odc. 595; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 M jak miłość - odc. 596; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Herkules - odc. 54 Nikczemnicy (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. Les Contemptibles); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 8/11 - Horoskop dla panny - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1134 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 344 Jak ojciec z synem; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Familiada - odc. 2107; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Sylwester Jakimow; wyk.:Kinga Preis, Jacek Braciak, Anna Seniuk, Tomek Karolak, Przemysław Sadowski, Zdzisław Wajdern, Antoni Królikowski, Natalia Idzikiewicz, Weronika Kosobudzka; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 29 "Nauczycielka z przeszłością"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 7 - Jedna kobieta, czterech facetów - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 8 - Święta, święta i po świetach - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 M jak miłość - odc. 1057; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 12/80; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:10 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (1) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju przedstawia: TRASASASA (2) - txt. str. 777; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Zaginiony - odc. 8/10 (Missing ep. Answers); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Kocham kino - Ojciec ludu (Bem Amado, O (Beloved)); komedia kraj prod.Brazylia (2010); reż.:Guel Arraes; wyk.:Marco Nanini, José Wilker, Maria Flor, Caio Blat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Sala samobójców - txt. str. 777 111'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Jan Komasa; wyk.:Jakub Gierszał, Roma Gąsiorowska-Żurawska, Agata Kulesza, Krzysztof Pieczyński; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XI, odc. 10/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XI, ep. 418/427); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2010); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:50 QUINCY JONES, Urszula Dudziak, Mika Urbaniak (Solidarity of Arts 2012 Stańko+); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rzeszów 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 7.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:25 Pogoda - 7.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Aktualności Flesz 07:33 Kalejdoskop filmowy - informator filmowy; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:39 Polskie wakacje nad Soliną - Odc. 8; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Aktualności Flesz 08:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Dzika Polska - Ostoja na zielonej nóżce (22); serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:25 Pogoda - 7.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 09:35 Aniołki - odc. 3/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 505; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 10:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:32 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Oddychanie historią; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Papieże (Fatima and the Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 U młynarza w Uniejowie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:20 Ziemia nieznana - Elfy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 W rytmie disco - 8/14; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Strefa Country - Benefis Lonstara i Szweda; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Wędrując z autyzmem; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:35 Witajcie w domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Oliwskie krypty; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Uchodźcy; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:35 Święta wojna - Hanys airlines (237); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Zakamarki Przeszłości - Zatrzymane w kadrze cz. I; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Kalejdoskop prasowy - Przegląd lokalnej prasy; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Rzeszowskie Lekcje Architektury - Odc. 7; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Leśne rezerwaty Podkarpacia - Zwiezło; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:53 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej; magazyn 19:30 Parnas - Magazyn kulturalny; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych poezja 19:45 Stój! Policja! - Magazyn kryminalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Aktualności - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:24 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Stacja Rzeszów Główny - Magazyn kulturalny; informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 7.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 7.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Aktualności wieczorne - informacje z Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Serwis sportowy 22:22 Prognoza pogody - prognoza dla Podkarpacia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Witajcie w domu; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Kamień, nożyce, papier - Oliwskie krypty; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:15 Everyday English odc.247; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 220; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 7.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Pogoda - 7.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:15 Przechodzień codzienny -; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 505; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Oddychanie historią; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:20 Aniołki - odc. 3/12; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Dwa żywioły, dwie pasje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:40 Oddychanie historią; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:10 Fatima i świat - Fatima - Papieże (Fatima and the Popes); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat HD 5.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.20 13 Posterunek 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Ślubna gorączka 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Miodowe lata 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.45 Dlaczego ja? 17.45 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 500 dni miłości - komedia romantyczna, USA, 2009 22.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 23.05 Doktor T i kobiety - komediodramat, USA, 2000 1.45 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 6.30 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.50 Mango - Telezakupy 7.55 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.30 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 9.10 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.10 Milion w minutę - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Dr House II - serial obyczajowy 12.10 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.10 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 14.10 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 14.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.05 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - serial 20.50 Kuchenne rewolucje - program kulinarno - rozrywkowy 21.50 Wieża ognia - film katastroficzny, Niemcy 2007 23.55 Tożsamość szpiega - serial sensacyjny 0.50 Sama słodycz 1.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.05 Sekrety Magii 3.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 4.25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV Polonia 06:05 Co nam w duszy gra - Niech no tylko zakwitną jabłonie; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Wolność i wiara; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Smaki polskie - Krupnik staropolski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 57(seria V, odc. 1) - Gwiazdeczka - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 58 (seria V, odc. 2) - Powódź - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Polonia w Komie - Thai Fever - Łukasz (535); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Król Maciuś Pierwszy s. I - odc. 3 - Wyspa niezgody (ep. 3 - Lille de la discorde) kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego kanarek mieszka w klatce, a żubr w ZOO ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 5; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Dzika Polska - Miodowe lato; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Bulionerzy - odc. 49 - Sylwester; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1052; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 16. Przystanek Woodstock 2010 - Justyna Steczkowska; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Smaki polskie - Krupnik staropolski; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1003* - Nocne lęki Marysi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Klimaty i smaki - Między Prosną a Wartą; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Thai Fever - Łukasz (535); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Bulionerzy - odc. 49 - Sylwester; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Podwodna wojna cz. 2; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Czas honoru - odc. 39* "Wieczór w Edenie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Komisarz Alex - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Zakazany owoc - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Atos - Pisula (536); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Glina - odc. 25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Umrzeć za Warszawę (Powstanie Warszawskie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2013); reż.:Krzysztof Talczewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Ustronie Morskie; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Świętokrzyskie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 5; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 11 - Grzybobranie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Zakazany owoc; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Bulionerzy - odc. 49 - Sylwester; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Atos - Pisula (536); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Umrzeć za Warszawę (Powstanie Warszawskie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Klimaty i smaki - Między Prosną a Wartą; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych